Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: aku buat fic ini dari kakak seniorku yang sebelumnya nge-publish fic dengan judul yang sama. tapi ini tentang Obito -nya. kalo yang kakak seniorku itu versi Kakashi nya. Silakan dibaca dan silahkan reviwsnya :D


Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

_**Obito POV**_

Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna

By. LolipopKakashi.

Terinspirasi dari Zethsuo.

.

.

.

Kau tahu. Ah, tidak. Kau tak tahu apapun tentang apapun jua. Betulkan, Kakashi? Sudah cukup lama aku hidup dalam keterpurukkan. Menunggu waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa henti. Sebenarnya aku menunggu apa, Kakashi? Aku pun tak tahu apa yang sedang kutunggu.

Andai aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin semua ini tak perlu menjadi beban bagi kita.

Andai aku tak pernah berusaha membujukmu menjadi temanku, mungkin kita tak perlu menjadi realita tak berguna.

Andai aku tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mengejar kekuatanmu, mungkin aku masih jadi orang tolol –seperti perkataanmu- dan kita masih bersama.

Andai aku tak pernah berhenti untuk terus mengeluh tentangmu, mungkin, apa yang terjadi?

Aku ingin tertawa jika aku mengenang masa kecil. Masa dimana aku adalah aku 'yang lain dari yang lain'. aku selalu berharap kalau waktu bisa kembali berputar. Mungkin kekuatan dimensi yang membuat aku dapat pegi ke masa lalu. Tapi kekuatan seperti itu terlalu naif. Aku adalah orang naif. Aku mengakui siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Andai aku tak perlu berharap suatu waktu dahulu, mengejar mimpi yang memang tak dapat ku raih, mungkin aku masih diriku yang lemah yang bercoloteh tentang hal-hal yang bodoh.

Andai aku tak perlu untuk meneunggu uluran tanganmu, mungkin sekarang aku terpisah darimu dan aku bukan sepasang rekan yang baik untukmu.

Andai aku tak perlu menganggap diriku bodoh, mungkin aku dapat pergi jauh darimu.

Andai aku tak perlu mematok 'harga' dari seorang Uchiha, mungkin, apa yang terjadi?

Masa lalu adalah masa yang ingin kulupakan. Masa lalu membuat semuanya terlihat sangat _indah. _Sekalipun aku menyukai keindahan namun semua itu percuma. Keindahan hanya dimiliki oleh satu tempat bernama "Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna". Apakah aku memiliki keindahan itu? Tidak!

Andai waktu kembali ke masa lalu dimana aku membunuh sensei, kau berada di sana dan aku berbalik menyerangmu, mungkin pertarungan pun sama rumitnya. Hahahahaha, bodoh.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara, kakek moyangku? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti semua keinginannya. Akh… andai kau tahu, Kakashi. Aku ingin kembali menjadi orang terdekatmu. Naif! Aku benar-benar seorang penaif. Aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Masa lalu tak bisa berulang. Masa depan lah yang harus kulalui dan juga kau.

Andai bukan team 7 yang terpilih untuk menyerang jembatan Kanabi, mungkin sekarang aku akan selalu mengikutimu, mengekor kekuatan di belakangmu.

Andai bukan sebuah batu yang menimpa diriku kala menolongmu, mungkin aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati diriku di timpa balon.

Hah…kebiasaan leluconku, kambuh. Jika aku ingat siapa diriku dulu,rasanya saat ini aku akan benar-benar tertawa. Tapi itupun hanya 'dulu'. Sepotong kata yang mempunyai persamaan makna 'masa lalu'. Terkadang aku ingin memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari ninjutsu apapun yang ada di dunia. Aku akan membayar apapun asal aku memiliki kekuatan itu. Mengubah. Kekuatan itulah yang aku inginkan. Namun sayang, aku selalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya semenjak awal. Dan _itu_ terlalu luar biasa. Aku tak pantas. "Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna" untuk kumiliki _itu._

Andai aku tidak datang pada detik-detik ketika kau menusuk tubuh Rin, mungkin aku akan datang menolong kalian dan menyombongkan diriku didepanmu bahwa aku telah menjadi kuat.

Andai aku mengerti bahwa sebenarnya diriku yang sekarang hanyalah bayangan dari dirimu, idolaku, mungkin, apa yang terjadi?

Aku tersenyum senang karena akhirnya aku bisa berdiri di hadapanmu tanpa rasa rendah diri. Sekarang, aku dan kau bisa menyelesaikan urusan antara kita. Sesuatu yang selalu kuinginkan. Akh…tidak. Meskipun kekuatanku sudah melampauimu, aku akan selalu menjadi bayanganmu. Meskipun aku berpikir jika sebenarnya kita berada di posisi yang salah. Kau tau, Kakashi?

Dirimu adalah "Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna" untuk menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

.

END

Huaaa aneh! Tapi gpp lah. Please reviewsnya ya :D


End file.
